


Windlestraws

by shotabootyshorts (vegetables)



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetables/pseuds/shotabootyshorts
Summary: There were very few boundaries between the two of them. They had lost the standard decorum that came with society and, alongside it, the boundaries had come crumbling down, too.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Windlestraws

“Sean, you should _play_ with me.”

Daniel’s voice sounded remarkably brazen in the dead of the night. His slender hands navigated through the dark and pressed at Sean’s thighs, where his brother’s skin was hot and damp from the wretched summer air. It felt especially stagnant at the current hour, and Sean remembered his last, more rational thought, had been closing the window that refused to let in the usual nighttime breeze.

“Please?” his brother continued. “I know you’re awake.”

The bed barely dipped under Daniel’s weight when he climbed over it. His fingers quickly found their way back toward his older brother. If Sean wanted to convince Daniel he was asleep, he knew he should’ve breathed a little more evenly, more controlled. It worked on some nights. But, Daniel was all determination as he moved against Sean’s backside and pressed close. Always dangerous to respond, Sean thought. Even more dangerous to encourage that strangely practiced tone Daniel had come to master.

It wasn’t that Sean hadn’t expected it. In fact, he had two beers just to settle his nerves. The reason he was still wide awake wasn’t because of the ugly humidity; it was because he knew, like clockwork, Daniel would be upstairs for his routine demands.

There were very few boundaries between the two of them. They had lost the standard decorum that came with society and, alongside it, the boundaries had come crumbling down, too. Long ago, in another lifetime, their relationship used to be defined by strict rules, and there had been so much yelling, fighting—even the pushing away and the pulling closer. Daniel had never wanted boundaries; but, they had existed and acted, harshly, as a way to keep him pining for the attention that, back then, he had seldom received from Sean.

It was so different, now. “We can be whoever we want,” Sean had once said. “We make our own rules.” And, the elation of such prospect had finally struck Daniel upon their arrival to Puerto Lobos, where their _need_ for one another had transfixed into something far more complicated.

In Puerto Lobos, it was still them against the world, but that world was now contained, and the two of them were always at the forefront. Selfishly, for Sean, the hugs began to last a few seconds too long—lingering and _waiting_ —and, the intention shifted, somewhere. Those hugs weren’t always desperate, but Sean knew, against all his better judgment, that he wanted to _feel_ Daniel. He wanted to feel Daniel’s skin, his fragile frame, his soft hair. He just wanted his baby brother against him.

But, every time Sean feared he might’ve crossed a line, he was relieved to feel Daniel crawl into his bed come night, unsettled by a nightmare, or agitated by insomnia—or, simply, because he wanted to _play_. Ironic, Sean thought, how it had been Daniel who so fiercely proclaimed excitement about having his own room again. When was the last time he had even slept in there?

Sean turned his body. Drowsiness may not have been his most impressive performance, but the alcohol on his breath pulled Daniel away with a scrunch of his face.

“Your breath _stinks_. Gross.”

Daniel buried his face against Sean’s shoulder, where there was no trace of that foul-smelling beer and, instead, just _Sean_. And, that was better. So much better because he could feel all of Sean against his body, and that was what he wanted and liked most.

“You should be sleeping, _enano_ ,” Sean finally told him, gently. He held Daniel closer and brushed at his hair. “It’s late—and, my head kind of hurts.”

“That’s ’cause you’re drunk,” Daniel pointed out.

Sean laughed. “I’m not,” he said. “Two beers can hardly get you drunk.”

But, two beers were certainly enough to make him less conflicted about having Daniel back in his bed. Two beers absolutely distracted him from feeling guilty about the way Daniel’s mouth felt against his neck, hot and tempting.

It had always been easier to meet Daniel’s demands after a few drinks.

“It still smells bad,” said Daniel. He tugged at Sean’s shirt and gave an impatient whine. “So, are you gonna play with me, or not? It’s been _so_ long, Sean. C’mon.”

It hadn’t been that long. A week, maybe, and that wasn’t counting the afternoon Sean had gotten Daniel off downstairs after they’d eaten dinner. Daniel had pouted and persisted and climbed right on top of his brother’s lap until, finally, Sean slid a hand down his little shorts and brought him to completion. Sean swallowed at the memory of Daniel on top of him, how his body had trembled so wonderfully, totally impossible to resist. Daniel had been so smug, afterward. Like he had just won a bet.

“Sean… Please.”

Daniel’s hands released the bunched fabric of Sean’s shirt and dipped beneath. The skin there was hot and damp with the night’s sweat. Daniel heard the slightest hitch in Sean’s breathing, then climbed over his body. That was predictable enough. So was the easy motion of Daniel rocking himself against Sean’s lap, where he could feel the full effect he had on him: Unmistakably hard.

“ _Please_ , play with me.” Another lewd, vicious wiggle of his hips, squirming like a trapped kitten, except he was perfectly in control. “I know you want to. You _always_ want to, Sean.” 

Sean cursed, lowly, and Daniel seized the opportunity to thumb at the outline of his brother’s cock. Daniel could’ve easily slipped his hand in the slit of Sean’s shorts, but he pulled, instead, at the waistband and exposed his brother’s hard cock. That pretty gape of the boy’s mouth made Sean shudder. He never quite wanted to admit how much it all turned him on: His brother’s unabashed display of eagerness, or how Daniel’s tiny hands juxtaposed just how good and adept they felt.

“You win, _enano_.”

Like always.

Daniel’s smile held all the victorious arrogance of the child he was, but the expression quickly faded as he wrapped his arms around his brother and shifted against him. A flash of heat burned at Sean’s stomach, deep and powerful, and he pulled his brother closer. There was an obvious dampness on Daniel’s endearing, boyish briefs, prominent along the curve of his tiny cock still hidden away. Sean palmed at him, just to hear his brother whimper. Make him tremble a bit. He wanted relief so badly. How long had he been hard and aching before he came to Sean, tonight? The thought of Daniel alone, burning with _need_ for his older brother, made Sean want to annihilate all his self-control and just throw Daniel onto his stomach and _fuck him_.

“Sean,” Daniel whispered. “Can you touch me? You know, there.”

Daniel’s little cock twitched beneath the fabric, and Sean knew his brother hadn’t meant _there_. He wanted Sean’s fingers elsewhere, exploring him, prepping him for something more.

“Do you want me to fuck you, _enano_?”

Daniel cried out as though the crude word was too much to bear. “Sean,” he repeated, helplessly.

Sean pulled back to capture Daniel’s lips on his own. The vulgar taste of beer had Daniel grimacing, but he still pushed back, desperately, against his brother’s mouth. Daniel’s lips were so damn small. Even if Sean were to shut his eye and block away the image of his brother in his lap, canting his hips and trying to get more of _everything_ , he simply didn’t want to; he loved those childlike cries and clumsy hands. He loved how that mouth formed into the most mischievous of smirks. He loved how, when he pulled away and reached up to dip his fingers past those wanting lips, his brother obediently opened up and coated them with his hot, wet tongue.

“Good boy.”

Daniel shivered and swallowed the third finger that pressed inside. His jaw was slack, just enough that a string of drool could dribble out from the corner, so lewdly picturesque. Daniel tilted his head back, a silent consent for Sean to go deeper. And, he wanted to—he wanted to plunge his fingers so far down his brother’s throat that he _choked_. But, even with two beers in him, he wasn’t nearly drunk enough. Sean pulled away and stared back at his brother, who was glossy-eyed and panting. He was beautiful like that. He was always beautiful, Sean thought, but he was especially beautiful when his frustrations left him flushed and hard and unable to speak.

Carefully, Sean reached down and pulled away Daniel’s shorts to reveal that perfect, cute cock. The bead of precome that threatened to leak down was equally mesmerizing, to Sean, and he wished he could take his time, swallow his baby brother’s cock, _really_ make him beg. But, Daniel would probably come in seconds. His breathing was already stuttered, and he squeezed, tightly, onto Sean’s shoulders as he prepared himself for the fingers that began to trace over his tight entrance.

“That’s— _please_ , Sean.”

Those were the only words escaping Daniel—and, when his brother slipped a single finger inside of him, he bellowed out a cry that had him near-sobbing. Sean hushed his whimpers, leaning forward and kissing the boy’s shoulders. Working Daniel open took effort. Careful patience. Sean never wanted to hurt him, but the boy was so damn _impatient._ Even as his body constricted, and his sobs continued, the boy pushed back against Sean’s fingers.

What a damn miracle his brother was, Sean thought. This kid, this boy, so intent on being filled and fucked and claimed, yet so perfectly naïve with a look of lingering innocence on his face. Sean eased him down on the bed, flat against the mattress. He continued working him open, two fingers stretching at the hot muscle that always dared to clench around him. All of Daniel was so smooth, young, _stunning_. Sean stared at his brother, spread just for him, and cautiously began pushing his fingers deeper. It made Daniel writhe and wail until, finally, Sean pulled out and forced his brother’s legs farther apart. Sean swiped his mouth against Daniel’s throbbing cock, teasing his brother only slightly before he leaned farther down and dragged his tongue across the boy’s hole.

Daniel cried out with deafening volume. He thrashed against the bed, calling out for his brother, whose tongue dove deep inside. It was filthy. Totally pornographic. But, Daniel tasted and sounded so good, and his tiny body met every explorative push of Sean’s wet tongue. Just hearing his brother’s cries made Sean’s heart pound harder in his chest, made his cock swell with the absolute _need_ to fill Daniel. And, Daniel wanted that, too.

“Daniel,” Sean called out, pulling away from his brother and massaging at his smooth, shaking thighs. “You’re beautiful.”

Daniel threw an arm over his eyes and whined. It was about the only thing that ever really flustered Daniel. But, how could Sean not compliment his gorgeous baby brother? The red of Daniel’s cheeks perfectly matched the swollen, dripping tip of his cock, and each quiver that shook at his little body made Sean want to exasperate all the more praises. Daniel _was_ beautiful, and he was Sean’s to spoil.

“Just… Hurry, Sean.” Daniel jutted out his hips to get any sort of relief from Sean’s body. “Come on.”

“Be patient, bro,” he said with a smile. Sean took his aching cock in his hand, giving himself a few indulgent strokes before he guided himself closer to Daniel. He briefly closed his eye, _inhaled_ , and aligned himself against his brother’s stretched hole. “Relax.”

Daniel either whimpered or growled—so much like the scared but stubborn wolf cub Sean often thought him to be, really. “Just— _fuck me_ , okay?” he demanded.

It was all Sean needed to hear. That sharp, importunate permission. Slowly, he began pressing into Daniel but paused at the resistance of his tight muscles. The stretch was overwhelming. Daniel may have been worked open, but, _fuck_ , the boy was still so small, and Sean’s cock always felt entirely too large to be inside of him. He swallowed, repeating a mantra in his mind that reminded him: _Go slow, go slow._ If he ever hurt his baby brother, he would never forgive himself. But, even when Daniel was being pushed to his limits—his body burning and _shaking_ —he’d never let Sean stop. It took all of Sean’s willpower to pull out, just a bit, adjust himself, and start to push back inside.

The angle was better, now, and Daniel whimpered, desperately, as Sean balanced himself over his body with one arm, still guiding himself inside with the other hand. His cock was aching, throbbing—and, every time Daniel clenched around him, he was convinced he was going to lose himself. It was always the single most gratifying sensation: Being inside Daniel, feeling _all_ of him. Sean doubted he even needed to move to come. Just being engulfed by him was so much, _too much_ , but Daniel was always whining for more. He began to rock himself against Sean’s cock, daring his brother to push deeper and following back every time Sean pulled away.

“Daniel,” gasped Sean. “That’s—that’s good.”

He knew Daniel felt just the same. _Fuck_ , he wanted Daniel to always feel that way. Sean wanted them to be as close as humanly possible, though there were times he was convinced simply nothing would ever be enough to fulfill their obsessive addiction to one another. Not even when Daniel was clawing at Sean’s back and pulling him down until every inch of their skin was connected. Daniel’s body was bent and so miraculously spread, and they both had to remember to _breathe_.

“Sean,” came Daniel’s strangled voice. His lips quivered, and he looked even more fragile, then, as he writhed against the bed. Sean leaned forward and kissed at his brother’s chin. “Move.”

Sean’s laugh echoed against Daniel’s ear. Always so bossy, too preoccupied with simply getting what he wanted so he could feel the euphoric rush. Sean wanted to keep staring, wanted to keep admiring all that was so gorgeous about Daniel’s lost expression. But, Daniel had no patience, and Sean’s hips were already snapping forward, setting a hard, fast pace that emitted the most brilliant sounds from his little brother. 

“You feel good, _enano_?” Sean whispered.

Daniel nodded and looked as though he was already so close to his limit. His brows twisted, blissfully, and it matched the heady mewls that left his mouth. Sean was pressing deep, fucking hard and fast, and, _oh_ , it was perfect. Every thrust—every forceful slam into Daniel’s tight hole—had the boy thrashing with louder cries.

“That’s it… _God_ , Daniel.” 

Sean’s cock was sliding against his brother’s most sensitive parts, and Daniel was constricting so tightlyaround him. Sean wanted to savor it all. To feel every inch of his cock when it was surrounded by warmth. His body was strung so fucking tight until, finally, it unraveled, and he felt himself release.

“ _Sean_.” Daniel choked down a sob as he felt his brother spilling inside of him. It was hot and wet and _so, so much_ , but he was so close, too, and he _needed_ to feel Sean forcing himself down in that final, hard thrust. “Sean, _I’m_ —”

Daniel’s orgasm came in the tiniest spurts that coated his flat stomach in messy, translucent stripes. Sean hadn’t even touched him, he realized, though that was hardly a surprise. Daniel had been aching for release the second he climbed onto the bed—and, now, he was shaking, gasping, totally incoherent as he came down from the high. The boy’s sweat-soaked brow had his messy bangs pressed flat to his forehead, and he was so cute, so beautiful, just totally lost.

As the weight in the air began to change, Sean leaned down to kiss Daniel. Their bodies were slick with sweat, their hearts still pounding. For once, Daniel wasn’t fidgeting. He wasn’t putting up his usual fuss about how Sean should pull out, now, because his come felt weird and unpleasant and sticky inside him. He was quiet, and Sean continued to kiss at his brother again and again until the boy was entirely spent and breathless.

“You sound so cute when you come, you know that?” Sean teased.

Daniel frowned and, finally, started to squirm away. Sean obliged and began to pull out, though he mourned the loss of his brother’s wonderful heat around him. There was a mess between their bodies, and an even greater mess spilling from between Daniel’s legs.

“So gross,” Daniel murmured.

Sean gave a sympathetic look before he stood to retrieve a damp cloth. “I’ll get you cleaned up.”

“ _Ugh_ , Sean, there’s so much.”

“You could’ve told me not to,” Sean offered when he returned, moving to clean at his brother’s thighs.

“Whatever, I can do it.” Daniel grabbed at the cloth and proceeded to clean himself, grimacing the entire time as though he hadn’t been the one _begging_. After a moment, Daniel glanced back up at his brother. The boy’s face remained flushed, more embarrassed than overheated, but affection flashed. “I mean, it’s not that bad. I don’t really hate it anymore.”

“Is that so? Maybe, next time, you’ll let me lick it out of you, instead.”

“Sean!” Daniel cried. “That’s _so_ disgusting!”

Sean laughed, proudly, at Daniel’s dismay. “Right—of course it is,” he remarked. “All right. Think you can let me sleep, now?”

“I guess.”

Daniel flopped back down and immediately reached for Sean to settle into the bed, too. He shimmied all the way against the mattress until he was draped across his older brother. And, just like that, Daniel’s defiance was diffused, and they were back in each other’s arms. Sean could only vaguely register the distant buzz from the beers he had hours ago. He still felt lighter, cozier, though that was more likely the comfort of Daniel’s body against his own.

“I love you, _enano_ ,” Sean said. His voice broke in an embarrassed sort of way, but the look on Daniel’s face was equally sentimental. Sean stroked at his brother’s hair, a silent praise for how good Daniel was, how _perfect_. “I love you so much.”

Daniel hummed, tiredly. “I know, Sean. Love you, too.”


End file.
